thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
An Anurable Mission
An Anurable Mission is the fourteenth episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. Plot scene opened up in the main office area of Locuss Carceran. On the wall, a plaque with the Cerebrocrustacean warden’s picture was seen, with “Rest in Peace” listed below it. The camera panned out, and a more humanoid, crab-like creature was seen at the front desk. He was decked out in purple armor with magenta markings. His left lower arm was replaced by a large claw. The door to Locuss Carceran opened, and Vapor walked in and up to the front desk. The alien was shaken. Vapor: Piscciss Premann, I have a visiting appointment with one of your prisoners. Piscciss Premann: Of c-course, Vapor. Vapor: Oh, for Celestialsapien’s sake, you needn’t be so shaky. I’m not ElevenEleven. I have a strict agenda, and killing you isn’t on it. Piscciss Premann: Yes, p-pardon my paranoia. Piscciss Premann began typing on the keyboard. Piscciss Premann: Ah, yes. Right here. Please stay in the waiting room. walked away from the desk and into the waiting room. She stepped up to the bar, and the Tetramand bartender stepped towards her. Tetramand Bartender: Vapor, was wondering when I’d see you again, you drink of water. Vapor: Save it, Getram. Just here for a drink, my system’s a little dry. Getram: Any specific drink you want? Vapor: Whassir. turned and began mixing drinks. Suddenly, a yellow and orange flash zoomed up next to Vapor, revealing to be Phazz once it ended. Phazz: I hear you’re meeting X-Cam. Vapor: I want nothing to do with you, Magistreen. put down Vapor’s drink then walked off. Vapor: Just put this on my tab, Getram. Phazz: Come on, do your buddy a favor for old time’s sake. Vapor: I’m not your buddy. up whassir and begins drinking Phazz: I just need one small thing. slammed her cup down. Vapor: Let’s say for a minute I actually want to do something for you. What the hell would you want me to do when I go see him? Phazz: Well, he’s gonna be locked up for a long time so… I was wondering if you could somehow coax him into spilling where his hidden treasure is. Vapor: Con-men and assassins are not the same. Your work is not mine. And even then, his treasure will belong to me after this. Phazz: Hold on, you’re about to get that for yourself without even considering me? That’s cold. Vapor: It’s fair and square, not that you’d know anything about that. I’m about to get his treasure in a legitimate way. You wouldn’t understand. Kineceleran guard walked in. Kineceleran: Vapor, your visit is ready. got up and walked away from Phazz towards the Kineceleran and out the door. Phazz looked on, disappointed. Phazz: No. I wouldn’t. Kineceleran walked Vapor into the visiting cell, and closed the door behind her. She sat down at a table across Excambalir. Excambalir: I’m so glad we could arrange this meeting. Vapor: You mean you’re glad I could arrange this. When I heard you failed, I knew there would be only one course of action to take. Excambalir: You know what I want you to do then. Vapor: You want me to head to Earth and kill Alan Nomaly. Excambalir: And if necessary, his friends. Now, your payment is the treasure of mine that I had hidden a long time ago. I trust you understand the necessity of me not disclosing the location of it right now. Vapor: You’re worried I’ll take the reward without actually killing him. Excambalir: It’s not that I don’t trust you… but I don’t trust you. Vapor: Not to sway your decision, but stealing the reward before doing the job is against my organization’s code. Either way, you needn’t worry. up I’ll take care of this myself. [Theme song ] scene changed to the courtyard outside Alan’s house. Devin was seen flying through the air, dodging red sound waves. The camera panned around, and Alan was in the form of a large, brown and tan, werewolf-like alien. He had a mostly black outfit with red markings, black wrist bands, and a red collar that housed the Simplicitrix. Devin shot a blast of electricity at him, as Alan dodged. He began to open his snout to blast another sonic wave, but Mason jumped on his back, and shot a web around his mouth. Mason then pushed Alan forward, causing him to fall to his hands and knees. Devin flew up and zapped him with electricity, causing him to fully fall to the ground. Devin and Mason slowly approached. Devin: Alan? Mason: Are you alri- eyes quickly shot open, glowing purple instead of red. He quickly jumped up from the ground and away from his friends. He looked at them, and forced the webs off his snout, opening it into four sections. He shot out another sound wave, causing both of them to fly back. Suddenly, he became calm, and his eyes faded from purple back to red. He then sat down on his knees, and Alexis was seen with her hand on his back, and her eyes glowing blue. Alexis: Calm down a little bit, Beowulf. pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed back to human. Alan: Sorry, not sure what happened there. up And it’s Blitzwulf. and Mason came up to the two. Alan: Nice job, you two. Especially the teamwork near the end. Devin: Thanks, but next time try not to blast us away. Alexis: He said he’s not sure what happened there. Alan: I don’t even remember blasting you two away. Last thing I remember was Devin blasting me, and the next thing was Alexis using her powers on me. Kinda blacked out in the middle of that. opened the back door. Jessica: Hey, you guys mind keeping it down? Might alert the neighbors… Also we don’t want Alan’s giant sculpture to get destroyed again, do we? Alexis: I dunno, up at diamond member I could do without it. Alan: Please, it’s fucking beautiful. Come on, I’m hungry. group walked into the house. From afar, Vapor was seen, watching them closely. She quickly ran from the tree line to the side of the house, and hid between two windows. She pulled out an I.D. mask, and put it on, transforming into a blonde, human female, with purple eyes. She stealthily walked around to the front of the house, and knocked on the door. Inside, the entire group quieted down. Alan turned to Devin and Mason, then nodded, and the two put on their I.D. masks, appearing like their human selves. Alexis slowly walked to the door, and opened it, seeing Vapor on the other side. Alexis looked a bit confused. Alexis: Can I help you? Vapor: Yes, please. My car broke down a little ways down the street, I was wondering if someone here could help me. My name’s Lilac, by the way. Alexis: tone Right, um. Hold on a second, Lilac. leaned back, and motioned for Devin, who came walking up. Alexis: Devin, Lilac, Lilac, Devin. He’s a car guy. Devin: Car trouble, lovely. Could be anything. Lead the way, Lilac. Vapor: This way. [Vapor and Devin walked away from the door. Alexis closed the door than ran to the other three quickly.] Alexis: Attractive girl just so happens to show up at the door and has car trouble? Likely story, am I right? Jessica: You saying someone should keep an eye on them, just in case? Alan: ChamAlien’s got this, then. Alexis: Do you wanna risk that black out situation happening again? Alan: Good point. Mason, you do it. Mason: What, why me? Alan: Cause when you’re in your Arachnichimp form, your teal fur blends in with the nature around you pretty well. Mason: You sure you don’t wanna do it? Alan: look of… I don’t know what to call it. Look of “Are you fucking kidding me?”, let’s go with that. Mason: Fine, fine. removed his I.D. mask and then ran out the back door, keeping up with Devin and Vapor while going through the woods and trees. Vapor: That’s a big house, y’know. Is it just you two living there? Devin: Nah. It’s us, and three of our friends, too. Vapor: That’s gotta be fun. I don’t really live with anyone. Somewhat of a loner. Devin: You’re quite open for a loner. Vapor: It’s just my nature. Devin: Right. So, uh… Where’s your car at? sighed, then quickly got in front of Devin. Devin: What are you do- grabbed Devin’s face, then pulled the I.D. mask off, changing him back to his Amperi form. While Devin was in shock at the situation, Vapor knocked him to the ground. Vapor: I can see right through I.D. masks. I’ve used them enough to be able to tell when someone else is using them. If you let me get to Alan, I’ll let you live long enough to get that skill as well. pulled off her I.D. mask, revealing her Orishan form. Vapor’s fingers on her right hand sharpened like razors. She held up Devin’s face with her left. Vapor: Make your choice, Amperi. a web shot down towards the two. Vapor quickly pushed Devin back to the ground, pinning him with her foot, and grabbed the web with her left hand. She pulled on it abruptly, causing Mason to fall out of the tree and onto the ground in front of her. Vapor: You, too? Well, one of you being in my way works out fine, I can make a quick deal. More than one is when I have a bit more trouble. pinned both of them to trees by their necks. Vapor: Look, I’m only here to kill Alan. I haven’t any reason to kill you two or the girls unless you get in my way. So make the smart decision, or else I’ll decide for you. a light red material wrapped around Vapor, pulling her up and away from the two. The material wrapped around her, preventing her from getting loose, no matter how many times her blade fingers cut at it. She looked up, and saw glowing, purple eyes staring at her. The figure, still holding Vapor, jumped down from the trees, and was revealed to be Alan as a mummy-like creature, with light red bandages, and silver on his outfit. He began tightening his grip, causing Vapor to scream in pain. He spoke, but in a strange, higher pitched voice, which seemed more crazed. Alan: You shouldn’t have done that. as Alan tightened his grip more, both he and Vapor were electrocuted by Devin, and the two fainted. About an hour later, the two both woke up, tied to chairs in the mummy’s bandages. They both struggled to get free. Alan’s friends entered the room, concerned. Alan: What the fuck is this all about? I can understand her being tied up, but what the fuck is this shit? Mason: You’ve had two experiences today where you’ve turned more violent, and with that extra violence, came purple eyes. I highly doubt that’s some sort of coincidence. Alexis: We’ve got the tidal babe here for interrogation, and you for… whatever it is causing you to go haywire. Alan: I wouldn’t call it haywire, per say. My aliens have all their right colors. Jessica: Whatever it is, there’s obviously something wrong. So you’re both staying tied up, until we can find out why she’s here, and why you keep getting fucked up. groaned as Mason moved his chair away, and Devin moved Vapor’s chair in the opposite direction. In one room, Mason and Alexis stood in front of Alan, and in the other room was Devin and Jessica in front of Vapor, who was staring at them with a piercing and menacing glare. Vapor: Sponges in my pores. You’ve dealt with an Orishan before, then? Jessica: Alan’s been one before. Most of the time, we recognize what we’re dealing with if Alan’s been it before. Devin: Enough trivia talk. You said you’d let us live if you got Alan. What do you want with him? Vapor: Now, if I told you, you wouldn’t let me do it. No point in revealing my plans just cause I’m caught. pulled Devin to the side and the two talked in a hushed, whispering tone. Jessica: She has a point, we don’t really have motivation for her to tell us anything, and we’re not nearly intimidating enough for her, either. Devin: You suggesting we get Alan for this? Jessica: No, not really, but I think Alexis might be able to get us somewhere. I’ll go get her. walked out of the room, and Devin looked back at Vapor, who seemed to be smiling without her facial expression actually changing. The scene changed to the other room. Alan: Look, I still think this is really unnecessary. Alexis: You’ve been acting up pretty much all day. Alan: I do that all the time as Rath and no one makes this much of a deal out of that. Mason: One alien being out of control most of the time, sure, that seems natural, but do you really think that, by some coincidence, both the werewolf and mummy aliens are naturally like that? Alan: I mean, they are both monster aliens so I wouldn’t say it’s too far out of the question. Alexis: You’ve got like two dinosaur aliens that don’t share any sort of quality like that. Alan: I suppose you’re not counting the fact XLR8 has speed and Humungousaur has strength, meaning they share the quality of generic ass powers. Jessica walked into the room and went to Alexis. She whispered in Alexis’ ear, then Alexis nodded and left the room. Alan: Where’s she going? Jessica: Since we’ve still got no clue what’s wrong with you, she’s gonna be our way of making Vapor talk. scene changed back to the other room, where Alexis walked in. Alexis and Devin exchanged glances, then Alexis walked over to Vapor, maintaining eye contact with her. Vapor: You’re a bit close, don’t you think? Alexis: Nah, I’m not even close enough. her hand on Vapor’s cheek I know you don’t bite. You’re a living water filter. I’m not too scared of you. eyes turned blue, and a strange energy glowed in her hand. Vapor sighed with relief. Alexis: down to be eye level with Vapor That’s it. You know, me and you are a bit alike. Sure, Alan turns into aliens, and sure, Devin and Mason are aliens right now. But you and me? We’ve never been humans in our lives. We’re outcasts, you and I. You can open up to me, you can trust me. was about to speak, when suddenly, the lights in the house began flickering. An orange and yellow flash came into the front door, and began circling through rooms around the house, until it finally stopped in the room with Vapor. All three looked, but all they could see was a strange yellow and orange blur seemingly standing still. The blur zoomed past Alexis, and suddenly both it and Vapor were gone. Devin and Alexis ran out of the room, only to see the front door just barely hanging by its hinges wide open. Mason and Jessica ran out of the other room. Mason: What the hell happened? Alexis: I’m… not sure. I mean, yeah, Vapor’s gone, that I know, but I’m… not sure aside from that. sound of struggling was heard, and the four turned around, and saw that Alan had managed to move just outside the door of the room he was in while still tied to the chair. He tried moving more, only to cause the chair to fall. Alan: Fucking goddamnit. Alexis: He’s determined, I’ll give him that. Jessica: Pretty sad he couldn’t get out of his own bandages. Devin: Maybe there’s nothing actually wrong with the aliens and it’s just his incompetence. Mason: That sounds about right. Alan: I can still hear you! Motherfuckers. floated over to him and picked the chair back up. Alan: What happened? Devin: Some kind of blur came in and took Vapor. Super fast, too. Alan: Sounds like Fasttrack to me. Alexis: A Water Hazard and a Fasttrack teamed up against you? Alan: Makes about as much sense as a suicide squad comprised of a magician, werewolf, and the king of duplication. scene changed to a little ways down the road, and the blur sped to a stop, setting Vapor down. The blur then spud around her, untying the chair. She stood up and the blur stood in front of her. Vapor: Thanks… knocked the blur back. Vapor: Now, who are you? blur fell to the ground, and stopped being blurry, revealing itself to be Phazz. Vapor groaned as Phazz stood up. Phazz: Is that really the way you thank a helping friend? picked up Phazz and pinned him against a tree. Vapor: We are not friends… What are you doing here? Phazz: I just figured you’d need some help, that’s all. This guy takes down an entire group, what makes you think one Orishan will stop him? threw Phazz to the ground and pinned him with her knee, her sharpened fingers wrapped around his throat. Phazz: You move fast, even for me. Vapor: You disgust me. I can handle myself, I’ll have you know. I’m not as weak as the Annihilators were. Phazz: coughs Three of those guys took down entire planets. coughs And what have you done? Nothing. coughs Nothing but listening to your organization’s orders instead of going for your full potential. tightened her grip. Vapor: Don’t you talk to me about not going for full potential, you wasted piece of shit. You could do great things yourself, but you decided to stoop to the lowest levels, and be a con-man. Never, ever talk to me about not using potential. dulled her fingers but increased her grip. Phazz’s eyes were filled with fear. Vapor sighed and let him go. Vapor: You’re not worth killing. Not yet. Maybe one day you will be. rubbed his neck as he got up. Phazz: I suppose I should consider that mercy and a pat on the back? Vapor: Mercy, yes. Pat on the back? No. No, I’ve got a different idea. Come with me. scene changed back to the heroes. Alan: How much longer is this gonna fucking take? Devin: Until we know that you’re done acting up. Alan: It’s only happened with aliens! It hasn’t even happened while I’m human! We’ll never know if you don’t let me transform! four of them looked at each other, worried. Alexis gulped, then went over to Alan. She moved one of the bandages out of the way, and activated the Simplicitrix. She scrolled through the icons and pressed down. A red flash occurred. Alan’s body became more muscular. His skin turned to a pale, grey tone. His body became covered in black clothing. The clothing turned red on his shoulders, forearms, and knees. He grew wings under his arms. The outfit went around his head and a red headdress grew out around his eyes and off of his face. He opened his eyes and another red flash occurred. The four looked at him in his new transformation. Jessica: Alan? You alright? Alan: So far, so goo- jerked back. He twisted around and groaned. A voice rang in his head. Voice: Don’t fight it. Fighting will only make it worse. head jerked forward and his eyes shined purple. He closed his eyes, then broke free of the chair, causing a blast that blew back the four heroes. He flew out the front door. The four looked up and around. Alexis: Werewolf, mummy, vampire. Maybe monster aliens just aren’t his thing. scene changed to Alan flying through the sky, still purple-eyed. Alan's voice was heard, but the alien only spoke when the other voice did. Alan: What the actual fuck is this? What’s going on? Voice: Be quiet! I’ve got a job to do! Alan: You can’t do this to me! This is my body! Voice: No. It’s not. It’s not mine either. I suspect whoever this body once belonged to is either dead or heavily mutated. Alan: Well, fine, if you wanna get all technical about it, it’s my body turned… um… My body turned vampire alien! Voice: Vladat. Alan: Gesundheit. Voice: No, you idiot. Vladat is this species. Comes from the planet Anur Vladias. Alan: Never been one for species names. Think I’ll just call him Whampire. Voice: I told you to shut up. Alan: You’re gonna find out real soon that is a bit impossible. Vladat flew off out of sight. The camera panned down and showed Alan’s Scion driving after him. Alexis: What the fuck is he doing? Jessica: I really don’t think Alan’s really the one doing this. He wouldn’t do this. Alexis: Is that Jessica Nietzsche talking or girlfriend Jessica? Jessica: It doesn’t make sense for it to be him. Not consciously at least. He said he blacked out the first time, so it’s probably not him that’s doing anything. Besides, his eyes keep turning purple, Alan’s eyes are red when he’s alien. Alexis: Except ChamAlien, Intimachi, and Eye Guy sometimes. tone began playing. Jessica pulled out her phone and answered it. Jessica: What’s the update? Mason (voice): We’ve got Alan’s location. scene changed to the heroes entering a cave. Devin: Is he just trying to be a vampire bat or something? a shadow flew past the group. They turned back, and saw the Vladat had tackled Mason and had him pinned to the ground. Voice: You four should’ve left me alone to do my job! stretched his arms and wrapped them around the Vladat, pulling him off of Mason and then shocking him. The Vladat cried out in pain. He struggled to look down at Mason, then spit out a strange, red creature, which latched on to Mason’s head. Mason was forced to get up, and then ran up the wall, across the ceiling, and dropped down onto Devin, stopping the electric flow. Devin: What the hell are you doing? Mason: It’s not me doing it! That thing is controlling me! used his webs on Devin’s limbs, pinning him to the ground. The Vladat flew up and around, landing on the other side of the group. Jessica put her mask on and then drew her swords, but was blasted forward by a blast of water. Everyone turned to the entrance of the cave, and Vapor and Phazz were seen standing there. Vapor shot another blast of water, blasting Mason back, and even blasted Devin back, ripping the webs off of him. Phazz ran forward, pinning Alexis to the wall. The Vladat dropped to the ground, and pressed the Simplicitrix. A red flash occurred, and he was transformed into a large, muscular alien. His skin was two shades of purple. He had bolts on his arms and chest. On either sides of his neck, there were large, black transformer towers with red tips. He wore black gauntlets. He had black pants with red stripes, two on each legs, and three glowing lines on his feet. He wore a red belt, which housed the Simplicitrix. His eyes glowed a bright purple. The creature on Mason's head fell off, and he helped Devin up. Alexis: Let go of me, you fucking cheetah! Phazz: There’s too much money on the line for me to do that, love. groaned and touched Phazz’s arm. Her eyes turned blue as Phazz’ eyes became dazed and he grinned. His grip loosened, and she pushed him to the ground. Voice: This is ridiculous. Alan: You’re telling me. Two different plots getting extremely tied up with each other. Voice: I told you to be quiet! Fucking humans. head quickly turned when she heard this. She had a look of confusion on her face. She turned and ran to Jessica, helping her up. Alexis: He’s talking to himself now. So either it actually is something he’s not consciously doing, or he’s just insane now. Jessica: He was never really “sane” to begin with. was seen being restrained by Mason and Devin. She groaned, then blasted them off of her with water from her pores. The water ran down by and past the Simplicitrix transformation. The alien’s transformer towers charged up with red electricity, and he blasted it at the water. It surged through the water, reaching Vapor and badly shocking her, causing her to fall down. A beeping was heard, and the alien looked down. The beeping was shown to be coming from the Simplicitrix. Voice: No, no, no! red flash occurred, and the alien transformed back into Alan. He looked around, then ran to Alexis and Jessica. Alexis: So, what, do you have MPD now? Alan: Something like that. For some reason, I still was conscious when I was the vampire. I’m fairly sure there’s something alive in the Simplicitrix, cause I was sort of… talking to it in my mind. Or in its mind. I don’t know, it’s fucking confusing to describe. Voice: You’re not rid of me yet. jumped at the sound of the voice. Alan: Not again, damnit. Why are you still in my head? I’m not even alien! Voice: Given we were both conscious at the time the Simplicitrix transformed us, it probably didn’t differentiate between us. So now, you’re stuck with me, forever. Alexis: What’s happening? Alan: The fucking voice is still in my head. Voice: I have a name, you know. Alan: No, I don’t know. You never told me. Why would a voice in my head have a name, anyways? Voice: I’m not a voice in your head! I’m my own being that was trapped in the device on your wrist, and now I’m trapped in your brain! Alan: So… basically a voice in my head. Voice: I’m no- Okay, no, forget it. That’s not important. What’s important, is my name is Pride. Alan: Hold up. Pride? So, we’ve got a Splixson named Envy, and now some disembodied voice, specifically a disembodied voice in my head, named Pride? Is this Fullmetal Alchemist? grabbed Alan and shook him a bit. Jessica: Hello! We’ve still got things to take care of! turned his head, and saw Vapor getting up. Phazz got up, and zoomed around to stand next to her. The Simplicitrix beeped. Alan looked at it, and then activated it. He went to press the core down, but Alexis stopped him. Alexis: Pride could take over, you know. Alan: I’m no good on my own. I have to go alien. touched her hand, and her eyes turned blue. They nodded at each other, then let go. Alan activated the Simplicitrix. A red flash occurred. Alan’s body was covered in shadow and his eyes glowed red. Red energy went over his arms, and they turned a light pink, and chains snapped onto his wrists and upper arms. Red energy went over his legs, and they combined into one, large tail, and a chain snapped around his waist. His torso turned light pink, and a chain snapped around his neck, with chain links connecting to the Simplicitrix. Red energy went over his head, changing it to a thin shape. A black line went over his face. The black line opened up, exposing one red eye with a large pupil, and another red flash occurred. He looked down his body, then jerked around. His eye changed to purple, and his body changed to a light lavender. Pride: Oh, what an idiot. Transforming into my species. Such an easy way to give me full control. looked up at Vapor, then charged. He phased into her, and her eyes changed to be purple with pupils, and had corrupted looking lines around them. Pride: Easiest way to take someone down is from the inside. turned to Phazz, then knocked him to the ground, leaving bloodied scars on his face from Vapor’s fingers. Pride then phased out of Vapor and into Phazz. He zoomed around Vapor, causing her to be caught up in a small tornado and thrown into the air. She fell to the ground, then Pride grabbed her, and began violently vibrating her. Pride phased out of Phazz, causing him to fall on Vapor, then put one hand into Phazz, and one into Vapor. The two screamed for a moment, then Pride took his hands out, with the two villains being unconscious. Pride then transformed back into human, looking like Alan with the corrupted eyes. Pride: Now, to take care of the other distra- eyes became dazed, and then changed back to Alan’s eyes. The camera panned out, and showed Alexis using her powers on him. Alan shook his head as Alexis stopped. Alan: For once, I’m glad those powers got used on me. scene changed to Alan looking into the mirror. In the mirror was Alan with the corrupted eyes of Pride. Alan: You better get used to being a voice in my head. Pride talked, Alan’s reflection talked as well. Pride: You won’t keep control for long. I can get control every time you transform. Alan: I’ll work up an immunity then. I have all year to do it by the end of this season. walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. He picked up a slice a pizza and bit into it. Pride groaned. Pride: That tastes disgusting. Alan: Fuck off, work up an immunity to taste buds. scene changed back to the cave, where Phazz and Vapor were seen slowly waking up. Phazz shook his head, then was punched back by Vapor. Phazz: OW! What the hell was that for?! Vapor: Because you weren’t good enough! For a Citrakayah, you slowed the fuck out of my plans! Phazz: I was just trying to help! picked Phazz up by his neck. Vapor: No, you were just trying to make a quick buck off of Excambalir’s treasure! My reward! And now, you’re going to pay. Phazz: Look, if I was able to pay you off after costing you that kind of cash, I- Vapor: I don’t mean with money. dropped Phazz, and then pinned him to the ground with her foot. She sharpened her fingers on her right hand, and then slashed his neck open. She calmly walked away from the dying Citrakayah, as he held his bleeding neck. Suddenly, a strange appendage shot out of the darkness, and grabbed Phazz’s leg. It drug him into the depths as his choking echoed throughout the cave. .-. . -.. / .-- .... .. - . / -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- / -... .-.. ..- . Major Events *Blitzwulf, Snare-Oh, Whampire, Frankenstrike, and Ghostfreak debut. *Pride makes his debut. *Vapor kills Phazz Magistreen, although his true fate is not entirely known. Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dwyer *Jessica Nietzsche *Devin Lorenzo *Mason Babadzhanov Neutral *Pride (debut) Villains *Vapor *Phazz Magistreen (presumed death) *Excambalir Aliens Used *Blitzwulf *Snare-Oh *Whampire *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak Allusions *The way Pride exists as a separate entity from Alan is similar to that of Zs’Skayr and Ra’ad from Ben 10. Zs’Skayr and Pride are also both Ectonurites. Pride, however, takes control in every one of Alan’s Anur forms in this episode, whereas Zs’Skayr only took control when Ben was Ghostfreak before escaping, and Ra’ad only took control when Ben went AmpFibian for the first time. *When Alan mentions his aliens have all their right colors after saying he wouldn’t say he went haywire, it is a reference to the Ben 10 toy line called the Haywire toys, where two aliens would switch colors. *Alexis calling Vapor a living water filter is a reference to the canonically first Ben 10 Reboot episode, Waterfilter. This episode also included the usage of Overflow, the Reboot’s version of Water Hazard, who is the same species as Vapor. *Alan directly references the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise by drawing comparisons between characters named after the Seven Deadly Sins, and also the fact Pride is in his head, similar to how the reincarnated Greed and Ling Yao shared a body. Fourth Wall Breaks *When Alan is unsure of what exactly his facial expression is, he breaks the fourth wall to explain what it is. *Alan breaks the fourth wall when he says he has the entire year to work up an immunity by the end of the season, referencing how each season takes place during the span of the year. Trivia *As of this episode, three aliens have been identified as Seven Deadly Sins: **Envy, whose real name is unknown. **Lust, whose real name is Professor Kimias Emina. **Pride, whose real name is unknown. *The word "Anurable" in the title of this episode is a play on the words "Anur," referencing the Anur system, and "Honorable." This means that Anur is pronounced differently than in Ben 10: Omniverse. *Pride seems to be aware that those who donated their DNA to the Simplicitrix became heavily mutated, although he is not mutated due to being inside the Simplicitrix. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:An Anurable Mission Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer